The Eternal Lord
by Demoninside2
Summary: When Naruto was dying after an attack, he summons Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah. He agrees to make a contract with them; however, because of Kyuubi, he becomes a demon himself. What will Naruto do now with three of the most powerful servants. Naruto x Hannah.


"This is the end, Kyuubi!" a random jounin said as his nailed a beaten Naruto hands to his apartment floor.

The four year old boy just had dinner at Ichiraku and was walking back to his apartment when a guy in a dog mask with long, spiky sliver hair grabbed him and knocked him out. The next thing he knew he was in his room being beaten by two jounin that he never seen before.

"Are you done?" Inu asked as his appeared in the room. He looked down in satisfaction at the blond hair boy. Judging from his injuries, the boy had all his limbs broken, his chest had the word "Kyuubi" carved on and then sealed shut with something hot to keep it from healing without leaving a scar, but the thing that made the ANBU smile under his mask was the boy's face. It looked like it been in a blender. His once blond hair was now red and matted with blood from the hair being pulled out in a way that ripped the skin off with it.

"Yeah, though I wish I could play with him for a bit longer," one of the jounin said as he kicked the boy in the head. Naruto could only let out a whimper.

"I would too, but I had to call in a lot of favors to get the ANBU away for this long. Any longer and the Hokage will become suspicious," Inu said as the two jounin nodded. "Good, now let's start cleaning up. Remember do not leave anything that could be trace back to us, understand?" The two jounin nodded.

While the two jounin were making sure that they didn't leave anything behind, Inu pulled a stack of paper out of his ninja pouch and started putting them on Naruto.

"What's that, Inu?

"High-grade explosive tags. With these, there will be no body left behind."

After Naruto was cover in enough tags, the three shinobi turn to leave, but Inu turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Inu went through three quick hand seals.

"**Raikiri**!" Inu slam the lighting incase hand into Naruto's back, careful to avoid the explosive tags.

Naruto eyes opened wide as he let out a bloody scream.

"That is for my sensei, Kyuubi," Inu sneered as he and the two jounin Shunshin outside. After making sure no one was watching, Inu went though some hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

The old rundown building might have well be been made of paper from how fast the fire consumed it.

Inu turned to the two jounin. "You two go tell the Civilian Council that the demon is dead."

"What about you, Inu?"

"What do you mean? Inu is on a mission in water country," Inu said with a smirk behind his mask. The two jounin shivered at the silent threat before they went off to spread the news about Kyuubi finally being dead. Both with dreams of all the money and women they will get for killing the beast.

x-x-x-x

Naruto was lying in a pool of his blood with the flames getting closer and closer. As he watched the flames, he saw his life flash on the flames like a movie; all the beatings, the cold winter nights on the streets, and the people talking about him behind his back, calling him a demon while looking at him with hate and disgust.

"Why…? Why do they hate me? I-I never did anything to them. WHY!" At that moment, something snapped inside the blond and along with it came all the anger and sadness that he had kept locked inside till now.

'Those fucking bastards. I hate them. I want them to suffer like I did. I want them watch their children suffer the same pain I did. **I WANT REVENGE!'**Naruto thought as he tried to move, but his broken body wouldn't obey his commands. Naruto struggled for a few more minutes until he started to see darkness on the edge of his vision and felt his body get colder.

'Nooo, this cannot be the end. I won't let those bastards get away with everything they done to me.' He fought his closing eyes, but he felt so tried.

However, as he was about to be overtaken by death, three purple circles with symbols formed in front of him. He struggle to keep one eye open and watch as three figures came out of each of the circles.

The first figure was a man with black hair, rust colored eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing black pants, a black tailcoat, a grey vest, and a black tie.

The second figure was a man with short, black hair, and golden eyes behind black glasses. He was wearing something similar to the first figure.

The last figure was a beautiful woman with light-chocolate colored skin, dark blue eyes, and light lavender hair. She wore a long-sleeved blue dress that went past her knees and a white apron. She also had purple lipstick on that went perfectly with her blue eyes and lavender hair.

"I would have never have thought I would ever see you two again," Sebastian said with his sly smile.

"Yes," Claude said in a calm tone as he pushes his glasses up. "I believe the last time we meet was the incident with Ciel Phantomhive around 5,000 years ago. How is young Phantomhive doing? Well, I hope."

Sebastian's smile turned into a frown as he let out a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, my lord committed suicide 4,000 years ago with a demon sword."

"That is unfortunate. What a waste of such a beautiful soul," Claude said.

"I agree," Sebastian said.

"Now is not the time to belittle in the past when our first summoner in over 5,000 years is dying in front of us," Hannah said, as she walk up to Naruto and placed his head in her lap, running her hand through his bloody hair.

"Hmm, your right. The question is who is going to be the one to make a contract with him. I never heard of three demons serving one human?" Claude questioned.

"I believe all three of us should. From the way the boy looks, he has had a hard life," Sebastian replied, looking down on the boy.

"Yes, I believe that would be the right decision. As I doubt that neither of us would back down, and a fight could kill our lord," Hannah said without taking her eyes off of Naruto. Claude let out a sigh.

"So be it."

Sebastian kneed down next to Naruto, whose one eye was lifeless.

"Tell me child, do you wish to make a contract with us demons. We will serve you for the rest of your life until your death. In exchange, when you die, your soul will be eaten by us. Do you still wish for a contract?" Naruto gave a weak nod.

Sebastian's smile got bigger as he and Claude removed their gloves, and all three demons bite the side of their hands until they could taste blood. Then they each moved to an injured part of Naruto's body; Sebastian took his right hand while Claude took his left hand and Hannah put her hand on his chest. The three begin channeling their blood and energy into his body.

Half way through, Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah's eyes widen as they saw an image of a giant nine-tail fox in their mind.

"Something is wrong," Hannah stated her face sweating.

And she was right, something was wrong, for as soon as the words left her mouth, the three demons felt a large part of their demonic energy move to the child's body. They saw the fox again, but now it was letting out a blood curdling scream that was soon mirrored by Naruto before the fox was literally ripped apart.

It was then that they felt whatever hold them disappear, and they jumped back and watched in awe as Naruto's body was lifted a few feet in the air as what could only be described as a black and red bubble of dark demonic energy covered him.

They watch the bubble that surround the screaming Naruto for what felt like hours. Finally, after a few minutes, the screaming stopped and the bubble seem to be absorbed back into his body, showing his new body as he floated back to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto's body had completely changed. His once spiky, blond hair now was straight and flowed down to the middle of his back. His baby fat seemed to evaporate, giving him a more handsome and mature look, and his whisker marks disappeared altogether. He seemed to have grown a few inches and gained a little muscle, but what he gained was lean and built for both power and speed. The many wounds that covered his body were gone, even the word "Kyuubi" that was burned into his chest was gone, not leaving as so much as a mark. Finally, he had three different contract marks on his body.

His right hand had an inverted dark violet pentacle inside a circle with another circle made of a thorn-like pattern on the outside.

His left also had an inverted pentacle, but the pentacle outline was bright orange with a darker orange color on the inside until it turned into a black dot in the middle of the pentacle. It had a light orange, almost white, circle with five lines coming out it and connecting to the pentacle between each of its points, making a star.

Finally on his chest, there was another pentacle. This one had a light green circle with lines moving toward the central, giving it an illusion of a rose. The pentacle itself had lime green points with a bright green middle.

"What just happen? Why does he no longer feel like a human? He feels… demonic," Claude said as he saw Sebastian and Hannah were just as lost.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get our new lord to safety," Hannah said before calling the triplets. "You three will come with me and help protect our new lord, understood?" The triplets looked at each other before they nodded and picked up Naruto in a bridal carry.

"Very well, while you are doing that Sebastian and I will be gathering any information. We will meet up with you later," Claude said before leveling a cold glare at the maid. "And Hannah… I would appreciate it if you didn't try anything like you did _before_."

Hannah didn't say anything; she quickly jumped out of the windows with the triplets following behind with Naruto.

"I will gather information about this new world," Sebastian said.

"Then I will see what I can find on our lord," Claude said as Sebastian nodded before jumping out the window Claude following closely behind.

x-x-x-x

Claude was currently in the Hokage's personal file room. The room held information on every person, child and adult, living in Konoha. He used the knowledge he got from the contract to begin looking for the file on his lord, but could not find anything. He took another look around the room before he found something. On the far wall was a bookshelf that looked like it had not been touched for a long time due to the dust covering every book, except for one. Pulling on the book, the shelf moved to the right, showing another, smaller room full of files. This time Claude easily found what he was look for. Claude opened the file and began reading.

"Interesting," Claude said with a smile on his face.

He put the file back and left the building, avoiding every guard. After all, if he couldn't do this much at least, well then what kind of butler would he be?

**(Outside the Village)**

The three demons were discussing their findings.

"I see, so the human of this world use an energy called chakra, and those human that can use this chakra are called shinobi," Hannah said, as the other two demons nodded.

"Yes, and it seem that there are nine demons in this world, each with a tail from one to nine, and our lord was made the host to the strongest of these nine beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, by his own father," Claude said with amusement in voice. He was truly excited about this new world where humans could do things that humans of old thought was only possible if one was a demon or in league with one.

"So, that fox that we saw when we made the contract was the Kyuubi. Then it is most likely that our own demonic energy and blood mix with that of the fox and caused a reaction that made our lord a demon," Sebastian explained.

"That is a likely explanation. Sebastian, did you find a place where our lord will be safe, and for us to teach him about his new life?" Hannah question as she held a sleeping Naruto in her lap once again. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, I have found the perfect place. If you would follow me, I will take you there."

**(A Week Later)**

"Well, this will do for the time being," Sebastian said, as he used his powers to make a perfect copy of the Phantomhive manor. They are currently on a deserted island off the coast of the Land of Lightning. The island was mostly forest full of plants and animals.

"Let's get our lord settled in, so he can rest," Hannah said, as she took Naruto inside with Claude and Sebastian following behind.

**(Time Skip)**

Naruto laid back against the headboard of his new king size bed. It has been a few days since his had woken up and met his new servants, learning that they are demons and that he himself is now one. At first, he didn't want to believe that he was now a demon, a monster, but after a while, he remembers what happen that night.

Naruto wanted to contact the old man to let him know he was okay. That was until Claude showed him the true face of his so called _kind_ grandfather.

**(Flashback)**

"So you are saying that I had the Kyuubi in me, but when you three made a contract with me, you're powers mixed with Kyuubi's chakra, killing it and making me into a demon?" Naruto asked, as he looked at the three kneeing demons. They had just finished telling him about Kyuubi, and what they found in his files, including the fact that his own father was the one that sealed Kyuubi in him.

"That is what we believe, my lord. We don't know for sure since there has never been a case like this," Hannah explained.

Out of nowhere, Claude put his right arm out to the side before bringing it back, showing a spider on his finger tip.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, as he watches Claude narrow his eyes.

"It is one of my familiar that I left to gather any information about you," Claude said before his voice became dark. "And it seems to have done its job. If you would my lord, I would like to show you what it saw." Claude took off the glove that covered his mark before he held out his hand. Naruto hesitated for a moment before he took the hand.

**(Flashback within a Flashback)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around the council room. To his right, the clan heads were talking quietly amongst themselves, while his old teammates and Danzo were sitting across from him with a blank expression. Finally to his left, the Civilian Council was shouting at each other. Having enough, he slammed his fist on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"Silence!" Hiruzen yelled, shutting everyone up. "Now, I hereby call this meeting of the council to order. As you must have heard, Naruto Uzumaki was killed two nights ago by two jounin," Hiruzen said, as the Civilian Council started celebrating.

"Hokage-sama, I moved to reward the two jounin that finally killed Kyuubi," Mebuki Haruno, representative for the Civilian Council. No one knew why she hated Naruto since none of family or friends died when Kyuubi attacked, nor did she have any damages to her property.

"That is impossible, seeing how I killed them myself when they confessed to killing him," Hiruzen said lighting his pipe, ignoring the shocked and outraged look his was getting from the civilian.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, HOKAGE-SAMA? THEY WERE HEROES FOR FINALLY KILLING THAT DEMON! Mebuki yelled, standing up and giving Hiruzen a dirty look, which he return to her with killer intent.

"Do not forget who you talking to councilwoman Haruno," Hiruzen warned with his head on his crossed fingers. "As for your so called 'heroes', they committed treason by killing off our weapon." Everyone's eyes widen as they looked at the Hokage in shock for calling his grandson figure a weapon.

"What do you mean 'weapon,' Hokage-sama? I thought you cared for the pup like your own," Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan, asked. Hiruzen let out a disgusted sneer at Tsume.

"Don't ever say that I care for that _monster_," Hiruzen hissed as everyone was once again surprised; even Danzo and Fugaku had a confused look on their faces.

"Can you please explained, Hokage-sama?" Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame clan, calmly asked.

"Everything was an act to get the boy to stay in the village while the villagers let off some steam. Taking him out for ramen, saving him from mobs, even taking care of him when he was sick or hurt was all for the goal of making him into an obedient weapon for the village. But….It was all ruined because you damn fat idiots and the pick haired banshee of a bitch that people started trying to killed him." Everyone was silent as their Hokage ranted on about how he made sure that only a few people knew about the Kyuubi, and how he organized mob attacks on the child just so he could show up and _save_ him, making him think that there are people that cared for him while molding him into the perfect soldier and weapon.

'It was all a…lie," most of the clan heads thought, as they lost a lot of respect for the old kage. Sure, they know that lying, cheating, and stealing, and killing were a shinobi's bread and butter. But it was one thing to hide something like this from the regular shinobi; it is different when he hid something like that from them, the clan heads.

Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan, had the same feelings, but for different reasons. If that old man could hide something like this, what else could he be hiding from us? Does he know about the coup? No, he couldn't only the Uchiha elders and Itachi, his son, knew about the plan, but…'I need to rethink this and discuss it with the elders.'

'So that's why you didn't let me train the boy, you were already making him into your weapon. It seems you are not as senile as I thought, Hiruzen," Danzo thought with Homura and Koharu sharing his thoughts.

"Why did we need that demon? We are the strongest village even without it here," a fat civilian said. The ninja in the room, both current and retired, looked at the civilian like he was stupid, which he was.

"Troublesome," Everyone turned to Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan. He laid his head down on the table as he saw everyone looking at him. "Naruto was not the only one of with a bijū sealed inside him, in fact it is so common that there is a word for it. They are called jinchūriki, and there are eight others like him, for each of the nine bijū. Suna has the Ichibi, Mist has the Sanbi and the Rokubi, Taki has the Nanabi, Kumo has the Nibi and the Hachibi, Iwa has the Yonbi and the Gobi, and we had the Kyuubi," Shikaku explained.

"YOU MEAN THERE ARE EIGHT OTHER MONSTERS OUT THERE!" Mebuki screeched. She and the other civilian looked fearful at the thought that other demons exist, while the rest of the council held their ears in pain.

"Shut up you pink haired harpy," Tsume yelled back, as she and companion checked their ears to makes sure they were not bleeding while trying to get the ringing to stop.

Mebuki glared at the woman for saying her angel like voice was anything but heavenly. As she was about to shout back a response, Hiashi Hyūga, head of the famous Hyūga clan, opened eyes as he sent his own glare at the civilian.

"You're missing the point. A jinchūriki is used to balances the power between the villages, to make other villages think twice before attacking. Now that our jinchūriki is dead, there is nothing stopping another village like Iwa from attacking us for what the Yondaime did in the last war," Hiashi said.

"We killed one demon, and we can the others," the same civilian from earlier said arrogantly.

"Naruto was an exception. The Yondaime's seal kept most of Kyuubi's power off. Most of the other jinchūriki could easily level an army or a village, and there are some of them that can even transform into their bijū. Suna's jinchūriki has already killed many ninja and civilian, and he is the same age as Naruto," Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, stated.

The civilian were really sweating. They really screwed up, to think that the demon was protecting them from other monsters.

"Then why don't we just steal one of the other jinchūriki," Mebuki said before smiling like she was a genius until she got blasted by enough killer intent that she had trouble breathing.

"Don't suggest such a thing, councilwoman Haruno," Hiruzen coldly said, along with the elders. She quickly nodded before he let up on his KI.

"W-why, H-hokage-sama?"

"At the end of the second war, a law was put into place by the kages and daimyō at the time that forbids any village from stealing another village's jinchūriki. If a village does, then the other villages will attack that village," the room dropped a few degrees when he said the last part. The council for once was dead silence as the actions of one boy's death weighed heavy on everyone.

"Do you have a plan, Hiruzen?" Koharu asked her old teammate.

"Yes, Hiruzen, what are you going to do about this?" Danzo asked with a serious expression. He knew that he could easily make this out to be Hiruzen fault, but he knew that now was not the time for such things since the village always came first.

"I do have something that will help us…."

**(Flashback within a Flashback End)**

Naruto found himself back in his bedroom.

"I am sorry, my lord, but that's all my familiar could see," Claude said regretfully, but Naruto didn't respond.

"My lord?" Hannah asked after he didn't respond. She and the others looked up, explanting to see their lord crying, or even angry, but he just sat there looking out the window with emotionless icy blue eyes.

"Can you give me some time alone to think about this?"

"Yes, my lord," the demons replied as they got up to leave, but was stopped when Naruto called out to them.

"Wait! Hannah, can you stay with me?" Naruto asked shyly.

Hannah nodded as Claude and Sebastian left. She moved to his side and began combing his hair. Naruto relaxed into her touch until he fell asleep.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto came out of his thoughts and found Hannah sitting beside him, cutting up an apple. He smiled at her. Hannah has not left his side since then and was always taking care of him and just talking to him. She was already making a place in his heart.

"Hannah, can you please get Sebastian and Claude for me?" Naruto asked as she nodded and handed him the plate of apples, cut into little bunnies.

A few minutes later, Hannah, Claude, and Sebastian were standing in front of him.

"You called for us, my lord," Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I have decided what I am going to do," Naruto said as he proceeded to tell them his plan. "Can I count on you, Sebastian, Hannah, Claude?"

All three kneed with their right hand cross over their heart. "Yes, my lord," all three said at the same time, their eyes glowing.

"Good," Naruto smirked before his eyes change from an icy blue into a royal violet.

**Hey everyone, here is a story that been flying around in my head for a while. This story will be a Naruto and Kuroshitsuji crossover with some other animes mixed in. The main paring, as you may have guessed, is Naruto and Hannah. I don't know if I will add anyone else, so for now Naruto will only have Hannah.**

**I want to thank my beta, Silent-Pack, for finding a WHIOLE page of mistakes. Yeah, it is sad that someone who is studying to be a teacher to make this many mistakes, but I am working on it and learning.**

**Now I am only going to say this once, I don't own Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, or any other anime I may use in this story. And remember to read and review, just please no flames. **


End file.
